1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a faucet handle, and more particularly to a faucet handle having a containment space and an adjusting member, which can be connected to different types of faucet shafts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, people prefer faucets with various styles. Moreover, people like to do home improvements by themselves. However, each faucet has a control shaft with differing cross-sectional shapes and sizes, and so the consumer needs to select matching faucet handles, which can be very inconvenient.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a universal faucet handle structure to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.